Hunter sets
These sets are all usable by other classes, and some of them may be better for other classes, but alll of the armor sets on this page would benefit your hunter greatly. There are other Hunter sets that are required with honor rank that are not in this page. Defias Leather Not usually classified as a Hunter set, though very usable as one, Defias Leather, has some agility, strength and stamina, making it a fairly decent hunter set. The only problem is that its found in the Deadmines, an instance that in the middle of the alliance controlled territory of Westfall, making this set particularly hard to get for horde. You can get three or so pieces of it in run with a little luck. It's still getable, but more diffucult than for alliance. Other classes that might roll against you on this armor would be : Rogues and (maybe) Druid's. For more information go to Defias Leather The Gladiator Many levels later, comes another set any hunter wouldnt mind wearing, The Gladiator, It again has plenty of agility, stamina, and strength, the hunters best attributes. This might be a hard set to pull together though, because all of the pieces have about a 10% drop chance off of one of the Black Rock Depths boss's. I wouldnt waste all your time trying to get it toghether, but if a piece drops, be sure to roll. For more information go to The Gladiator Beaststalker Generally considered a Hunter only set, this is a set that wouldnt hurt to have a full set of it. With a full set addup of 138 agility this is one of the better hunter sets out in this world. (Plus it looks cool). It drops off bosses in all different instances, so it might take a while, but it's worth it for this awesome set. More info see Beaststalker Armor Bloodsoul Embrace This three piece set is decent, its not as good as either the set above this or the set below this, but it defenitly wouldnt hurt your hunter. More info see :http://thottbot.com/?set=443 Giantstalkers Basicially the next level up from Beaststalkers, much nicer, this set's bonus's help your pet out very much, making this set incredible for a Beast Mastery Hunter. More info see: http://thottbot.com/?set=206 Overlord's Resolution Very, very nice Hunter set, not your typically set. This set is 2 rings with some very nice stats on them. They are both dropped in Zul'Gurub. If you roll on this a warrior might get mad, but dont worry, these are good hunter rings as well. For more info see Overlords Resolution Dragonstalkers The best dang hunter set out there. Scattered around the golbe in all different instances, if you dont feel like getting more than one full set, get this one. It is the best set on this page. A full 8 items, if you wear this and the Overlords Resolution, you will be one awesome hunter. Doesnt look quite as cool as Giantstalkers or Beaststalkers, but this set makes up for it in stats and in the bonuses it gives your pet. More info see: http://thottbot.com/?set=215 Category:Armor Sets Category:Hunters